


Too Real

by PearLynn



Series: Every Which Way [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Identity Reveal, Masturbation, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, So much smut, i feel dirty just writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLynn/pseuds/PearLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that her hormones will be the end of her, sooner or later. And with the way Chat is looking at her now, she knows it will be sooner. Continued in "Not So Secret"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bump and Grind

Ladybug has never been reckless. Or thoughtless, or hasty, or rash.

But tonight, she was all of that and then some.

She didn't even know how it all started, and thinking back she was sure it was bound to happen sooner or later. Based on Chat's flirty yet innocent advances and her growing body, something was bound to burst. She had to let it out, she had to feel.

And Chat was letting her do just that.

Her back was pressed against a chimney stack, hair out of it's ties and hands pulling on Chat's hair like he was what was keeping her breathing. His lips were insistent, desperate, as they pressed against hers and caressed her carefully. He was putting everything he could into this kiss, and then some more. His hands were gripping her hips, pulling her closer to him and giving her the chance to feel the need he felt for her.

All of it.

His groans were swallowed by her mouth, soothed with her tongue and sealed with her breathy moans. He was practically purring as she ran her hands over his back and shoulders. By the time he was cupping her butt, he was panting into their parted mouths in a manner more similar to a dog than his namesake.

Chat was just an animalistic person, Ladybug rationalized. He was wild and free and passionate and unhinged- everything she wanted to be and everything she yearned for. He would growl against her lips when their hips ground against each other. He would purr when her gloved fingernails scraped his scalp. He nuzzled against her neck before dragging his teeth against the pulse and suckling right below the corner of her jaw.

Yet his snickers when she moaned out into the Parisian night were nothing but human. They were all Chat and all that Ladybug adored.

Chat had gripped her leg and hitched it over his bony hip, pressing his hardened length against her now-vulnerable crotch. It wasn't much, seeing that they were both wrapped in tough leather, but she could feel almost e _verything._

She gasped when he thrust upward, pushing her into the bricks even more and tickling the little nub that was bound to be swollen with all of this arousing attention he was ravishing upon her. Chat smiled against her neck and took that opportunity to grind against her again, most likely wanting to relish in the sounds he would pull out of her.

"Ladybug," he murmured huskily against her neck. It sounded like he just swallowed a cup of gravel. It was so _sexy_. "Make that noise again."

She screamed in her head. The way he almost _demanded_ she do that, to the way his voice rasped against her throat and vibrated her all the way down to her toes, it just made that yearning in between her thighs to grow and that desperation for friction to jump to the front of her mind. She needed him. _Now._

"Only if you keep doing that," she breathed back, looking down at him. He stood up a little straighter, so his nose was level with hers, and slowly he pushed his hips- and throbbing erection- against her. Every inch of Ladybug was on fire, burning with desire and an aching itch that only Chat could scratch. But it only got worse with every touch, building and pulsing harder with every bump of his hips against hers. If her short breaths were any indicator, Chat would be the reason of her undoing, soon unraveling her at the seams.

They started slow, but the pace picked up when Chat's usual impatience took over and reared it's wild head in his oh-so green eyes. Being this close to his face gave Ladybug a good chance to memorize him. His face was angelic, perfect in angles and skin tone and she hated that her partner had to be so freaking attractive and _oh my God he's cupping my boob._

Chat's clawed thumb grazed over her nipple and that breathy gasp she had let out was louder now, and Chat's smirk was easily wiped away by her mouth. Their kisses were more frantic, matching the pace of their bumping hips, and soon Ladybug was starting to feel this coiling in her lower stomach. There was a clenching, desperate to grab onto something, and a fluttering right where Chat was rubbing against her. Her blood was searing through her veins, shaking with every thrust and sharp inhale she took. Her skin was hot and there was a spring that was begging to be released and fly through her. All she needed was Chat to be closer, closer, closer, _Please, dear God, get closer I can't get enough and I want to taste you and_ -

Chat was groaning against her lips and his green, green eyes fluttered open as he broke there kiss and latched his mouth against her neck again. He was sucking, biting, and licking every inch of exposed skin, lapping up her sweat like it was the elixir of life. When his claw scraped over her nipple again, something snapped and Ladybug was cresting and falling at the same time, overcome with this overly incredible tightening sensation in her entire lower half. Her breathing was halting and ripples of pure pleasure crashed over her. Had she paid any attention, she would have noticed Chat swallowing her load moans with his mouth, matching it with his own grunts as he spent himself within his armor.

They stayed like that for a while, tangled in each other's arms and falling down from their orgasmic high. If Ladybug was honest with herself, which was rare when she had the mask on, she would have wanted to stay like this with Chat until her Miraculous wore off and her identity was revealed. But something inside of her- that stupid and righteous part of her brain that had been crying the entire time her lips were attached to Chat's- was demanding she straighten up and go home, then take a hot shower before begging forgiveness in front of Adrien's poster.

He was making her feel something unreal, something unfathomable and hardly obtainable. This was Chat Noir, her trusted partner and good friend. He was her ally, he always had her back. But he knew nothing about her. He was enthralled with her name and image, not the real girl underneath. And she knew nothing of the boy behind the mask. For all she knew, he could be everything she hated and stood against in her civilian life.

Or he could be everything she wanted. And that's what scared her the most. She had to get away. Now.

She cleared her throat and gently pushed Chat up so he was standing straight again. He looked her in the eyes, an earnest and loving expression plastered on his face and she just wanted to kiss those stupidly lush lips of his. Her control wavered, just so much that she let herself have this moment with Chat. And she would let her control stay at bay so she could enjoy it just a little more before her facade returned and she never did this with him again. So she gave him a quick and chaste kiss before she stepped away. Without waiting, she bid him a quick goodnight and fled.

There was a reason she was never rash or thoughtless or reckless.

It was so her feelings wouldn't get in the way of her job.

And when Chat's cries for her to return fell on deaf ears, Ladybug fought the tears burning in her eyes and the guilt she felt when that ache in between her legs was ebbed because of Chat's touch. She didn't regret it, no. But she did feel like she made a big mistake.


	2. Touch and Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin.

**Touch and Go**

* * *

She couldn't get him out of her head. Not the way his lips felt- so soft and supple and relenting and easy to touch- or the taste of his tongue or the feel of his teeth against her skin. It was making her antsy, her skin was crawling and every single time her legs brushed against each other she had this burning and insatiable need to touch where he had touched her and relive the sizzling coil all over again.

That's what brought her here; laying on her bed in the dead of night, staring up at her ceiling with moving skin and damp shorts. _I won't do it I won't do it I can't do it I won't let him get in my head like this I'm so stupid-_

Marinette groaned and pressed her pillow over her face, crying out in exasperation as she rolled over onto her stomach. Even the fabric of her sheets was tantalizing as it brushed against her bare arms, tickling her exposed midriff as her shirt rode up. She could feel her nipples pressing against the thin fabric of her bralette, shivers running all over her body with every breath she took. Every sense was heightened, as well as the awareness of her own body. Heart thrumming, breath heaving... This was all the product of Chat and his stupidly soft lips and beautiful face and hard dick-

"Ugh!" she grunted as the very thought of his erection pressing against her caused an intense throb to vibrate in her, causing her legs to clench and that unmistakable sensation of getting wet was brought to the front of her mind.

"Marinette?" A little voice from above her made her raise her head, leveling her eyes with Tikki. When she didn't respond, the kwami gave her a sympathetic look and said softly, "Do you need me to give you some privacy?"

Marinette felt a hot blush flare on her face and she sputtered, "W-what?! No! I... I don't need... that. I-uh I just need a cold shower. And some type of memory erasing magic so I can purge Chat from my head."

Tikki giggled and patted her on the cheek. "You're not the first Ladybug to feel these things, Marinette. It's only natural and I've dealt with this kind of stuff all the time. Just lay down, explore yourself, and I'll go down to your desk and enjoy some cookies while you take care of your problem."

Marinette promptly squeaked and choked on her own spit. Before she could reply, Tikki sped away, leaving her by herself on her too large bed. A sultry voice in the back of her head murmured something about having Chat in it with her, so it wouldn't seem so big, but Marinette ignored it as she all but threw herself against the pillows.

Maybe Tikki was right. Perhaps taking care of the problem will make it easier to bear. Possibly doing this will get rid of the repulsive and aching need her body was begging her to attend to. _Take the plunge_ , that sultry voice said. _Do it_ , it purred in a tone so strikingly similar to Chat's. _Make yourself feel as good as he did for you._

With a gulp, Marinette rolled onto her back and made her final decision. _Just this once,_ she told herself. But in all honesty, she knew she had lied when her fingertips began tapping gently against her clothed breasts and rubbing her hardened nipples through her shirt. _Just this once and I'll never think of it again._

Marinette was already so lost in the sensations of her fingers that she failed to hear the distinctive sound of someone landing on her balcony.

* * *

Chat didn't mean to spy. He honestly had intended on just visiting, getting some cookies, and going on his merry way. He was in a particularly good mood and Marinette always tended to make it even better with her bright smiles and cute giggles. If he was honest with himself, he'd say she was a pretty girl and he might have a tiny itsy bitsy bit of a crush on her.

But he had his Lady, and she had just relinquished herself to him two nights ago. Chat couldn't be any happier than he is at this moment.

The summer holiday was in full swing, giving him more chance to play at night and get enough sleep during the day. Luckily his father was out on business often, and photoshoots were planned as sparsely as they had been during the school year, giving Adrien plenty of time to relax. And be Chat.

Ever since the event with the Evillustrator, Chat had found himself drawn to Marinette. Something about her was like a light in the night, shining like a beacon to those lost. She was warm and welcoming like a hearth in winter, and her smile was like a lone star against a black sky. Though she was nothing compared to his Lady when it came to his affections, there was something about her that kept bringing Chat back. He knew his classmate better than he thought he ever could without his mask, and perhaps it was refreshing to see someone as shy as Marinette be sassy and fierce with him when he was his alter-ego.

That's what brought him to her balcony on this balmy summer night. He just had to see her, tell her the news of him and Ladybug finally crossing a line- not that he'd tell her that exact line they crossed. He could only imagine how red her face would get and how flustered he could make her by divulging such an intimate detail like that.

He chuckled to himself as he landed in a crouch on the balcony. He straightened up and was about to tap on her window when he heard a stunning sound. He paused, hand hovering in the air right above her open window, and listened. It was breathy, quiet enough to be lost in the sounds of the night, but Chat could hear it like it was right in his ear. It was Marinette, and she sounded... _wow_. He gulped when he recognized that sound. Ladybug had made that same sound just the other night.

"Oh..."

Chat felt his throat tighten and his heart begin to race. Yep. There was no mistaking it. Marinette was _definitely_ making those same breathy moans Ladybug had. That means...

He gulped and immediately felt his body react. Every single of her tiny moans rang and rattled in his ears, punctuating every jump of his cock against his pants. His heart began to flutter with shame and arousal, an interesting mix considering the predicament he put himself in.

Too enveloped in his high of the midnight rendezvous with Ladybug, he didn't notice the lights off in Marinette's room or the silence of the night. He figured hindsight would have told him not to come, but he was thrumming with excitement and energy and he just _had_ to tell _someone_ that his wish had come true and he finally got to kiss his Lady.

And much more.

But he realized his mistake as soon as her voice reached his ears and Chat was too frozen in his head to even consider turning around and hightailing it back to the Agreste Mansion. Something kept him here, something in her voice pulled him closer to the open window.

It's not like he was actually watching.

" _Oh_... C-chaaat..."

If someone's heart could actually stop and simultaneously beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings, then Chat's did just that. Did she see him? Did she know he was out there? Was this an invitation to join?

 _No, Chat._ _You just shared something special with Ladybug. Don't ruin it because another pretty girl was moaning your name as she pleasured herself in the dead of night._

Curiosity was nagging at his mind now, and he couldn't resist the tug to try and watch. He turned the corner, activating his night vision, and almost gasped out loud at the sight in front of him. Marinette was laying on her back, arched upward with her chest pressed into the air, one hand cupping her breast and pinching her nipple through her shirt. While the other was buried between her thighs, fingers working furiously against her womanhood.

Chat almost yelped and turned around the corner. His heart was up in his throat and his stomach was doing somersaults all over the place. That was possibly the most arousing and beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life. Her hair fanned out underneath her, breaths escaping her in erotic pants, her cheeks flushed with pleasure... He couldn't help the way his mind jumped to making her feel that way himself... The way her mouth was ajar, letting out her hot signs reminded him of Ladybug and how hers had fanned his face while she rode out her orgasm on his crotch.

He literally felt himself get lightheaded at the thought of doing these things to both of these girls. He really couldn't control himself, enough to the point where his breathing was haggard and his pants were as uncomfortably tight as they had been the other night.

Her gasps were getting louder, and Chat knew that sooner or later someone _else_ would hear her as intimately as he was right now. What should he do? Interrupt and act like he didn't know what she was doing? Knock on the window and fess up to acting like a voyeur and accept her wrath? Leave and let someone else notice?

No.

With a steeling breath, Chat lifted his hand and lightly rapped on her window three times with his knuckles. He heard her yelp and tumble out of her bed, sounds of her scrambling to her feet and running to the window following closely behind. When the trap door to the roof opened and her head poked through, Chat felt his breath hitch at the sight of her.

Hair lightly mussed and out of their traditional pigtails, framing her flushed face and almost hiding her glazed eyes. She was panting, chest heaving with her rushed breaths. It was quite a sight.

One that reminded him so much of Ladybug after their tryst.

"C-chat?" She blinked a few times and folded her arms over her chest, not before Chat caught the sight of her nipples poking against the thin fabric. "W-what are you doing here? It's late."

Chat shrugged and leisurely strode over until he was standing right above her. He prayed in that second that it was too dark for her to see his erection straining against his pants. But her eyes were on his face, thankfully, when he replied casually, "I was just out and about. Thought I'd come visit my princess."

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hardly a good reason. I was trying to sleep."

 _Sure you were_. Chat hummed in response before he sat down and was eye-level with her. This close, he could smell something heady and clean, something clinging onto Marinette and he felt his heart jump when he realized it was the scent of _her._ He swallowed thickly again. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I thought we could _chat_ for a while. But if you'd rather me leave, I can."

She blinked a few times before shaking her head once. "Sorry. It's fine. Just let me grab some better pants. Mine are a little short to be hanging out here."

Chat felt a devious comment bubble in his head, and something must have flashed in his eyes because Marinette's widened before she flushed and ducked back into her room. Not a minute later, she was back up with longer shorts and a cup of water. Together they sat down on the couch, knees barely touching, and Chat felt some uncontrollable need to bring them even closer. Put his hand on her thigh and run it up until he met that juncture of her legs and run his hand through the wetness that was bound to be there and-

What was he doing? He just dry humped Ladybug on a roof not two days ago, and now he's fantasizing about pleasuring _Marinette?_ He needed to either leave or control himself. Neither seemed to be a possibility at this moment.

He was such a perv.

"Soo..." Marinette drawled, showing a little discomfort at his presence. "What did you want to talk about?"

Chat blinked and quickly shrugged. "Oh, nothing much. I wanted to see how your summer was going. I haven't seen my fair princess in a while and I thought I would check up on _mew."_

Marinette groaned and put her face in her hand, then shook her head as she chuckled softly. "Nothing really has happened. It's been a lot of lounging around, helping out in the bakery, and creating new designs."

"That sounds like something," Chat replied. She was so enthralling, the sound of her soft laugh and the color of her flushed cheeks. Why did he interrupt her again?

"Well, what about you? Anything interesting happen yet?"

Chat smirked, a flash of Ladybug panting in his arms came to mind and he noticed her eyes widen slightly at his expression. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before he answered, "Oh, yes. I have been having a _wonderful_ summer so far. In fact, I think this might be the best one yet."

"That's... nice." Something was off in her voice and Chat didn't fail to notice, but before he could say anything, Marinette stood and faked a yawn, stretching as if to keep herself awake. Chat didn't miss the skin exposed on her stomach from her stretching, and he had to stop himself from staring or reaching out and touching it and _oh my I can smell her again-_

"I'm sorry I can't talk more, kitty, but it's late and I'm really tired. Can we do a rain... check?"

Chat did that dazed blinking again, tearing his gaze from her stomach and lifting it to her face. The scared look in her eyes told everything he needed to know. She knew he was staring, she knew he knew what she had been doing before he knocked on her window. She had been caught.

Something primal flared in Chat's stomach, reigniting that slow burn in his veins, taking hold of everything and blocking out any rational thought in his head. He slowly stood up so he towered over her, and he lifted his hand and lightly pressed his thumb against the skin of her stomach, eliciting a squeaky moan from her. Her eyes fluttered closed and Chat wasted no time in dragging his hand up and using the other to cup her neck. When he leaned forward, their lips only a tiny bit apart, her eyes opened into slits and she stared at him with anticipation.

He couldn't stop himself from saying it, repeating those same words he uttered to Ladybug. "Make that noise again..."

Instantly, she replied in a soft breath, "Only if you keep doing that."

That familiar tickling in the back of his mind flared up again, just as Marinette repeated the reply Ladybug had panted to him as he pleasured her. It was so overwhelming that his heart rammed against his ribcage and that burst of _want_ came rushing forward. Like a dam breaking under too much pressure, Chat cracked and he closed that distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. There was something achingly familiar about the way her lips felt against his, and Chat could have stopped himself to think about it if her hands weren't grabbing his back and running through his hair in a soft, yet urgent caress.

He can think about this later.

His hand splayed on her stomach, rubbing circles in her bare skin while the other raked through her hair. He wished his hands were bare so he could feel every inch of her beautiful and smooth skin, but alas the only thing that could feel her was his face. Something wicked entered his mind and Chat wasted no time in tugging at her clothes so they weren't covering her as much anymore. One hand started pulling her shirt up and the other rounded to her back to start pulling her shorts down. He was cupping her bare ass when she bit his lower lip and pressed herself even harder against him.

A muffled grunt came out of his lips, but it settled into a purr when she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her moan was swallowed greedily when his hand cupped her breast through her thin bra. The size and shape were so... perfect. Soft. Firm... Familiar. Chat tried to fight that weird suspicion in his head when his thumb grazed over her perky little nipple, but as soon as Marinette moaned and it vibrated pleasantly all the way down his body.

Chat broke the kiss and stared into Marinette's bleary eyes. He remembers that moan... He feels like he knew these lips and this body...

Marinette stopped that train of thought with another hungry kiss. Chat easily kissed her back, pulling her body close as he cupped her ass and began kneading her breast. She wouldn't stop mewling into their kisses, her body trembling under Chat's touch and he couldn't get enough.

He had to taste her.

Quickly, Chat pulled his lips away from hers and lifted the hem of her shirt over her breasts. Marinette protested quietly before he pressed his lips against hers once more. Her bra was pushed up so her breasts were exposed to the night air and Chat barely took a moment to admire their supple shape and upturned peaks. His mouth quickly descended on her nipple, flicking his tongue over the tip before he suckled gently. Marinette pressed her chest into his mouth and her hands weaved themselves into his hair, just to keep him close and never let him pull away.

"Ch- _hat_ ," she breathed. He hummed against her breast, not fully answering. He was hungry, he needed her.

His hands were now sliding down her waist, rounding her slim hips, and down her legs- taking her shorts with him. Marinette shivered at her sudden nakedness, but Chat Noir didn't care. There was something in him that wouldn't let him stop- and it didn't help that Marinette wasn't stopping him, either- and he just had to taste every part of her. Instinct drove him, making him drag his lips down her taut stomach and to the thatch of curls nestled at the bottom of her tummy. Her scent was strongest here, coming off of her like a delicate perfume.

Chat was intoxicated by it.

He breathed her in before placing a tentative kiss right on her hip bone. Marinette sucked in a deep breath and her hands tightly gripped his hair, but she didn't move him away or make any attempt to stop him. Chat really didn't know why he _wasn't_ stopping, in all honesty. Wasn't he just gloating to himself that he had been with Ladybug the other night? And now he's burying his face in between the thighs of his classmate. A girl who, by the way, wasn't Ladybug.

Or at least, there might be a possibility that she could be. She was too much like his Lady, in her sighs and her touch, the way her butt curved or her pertness of her chest. He had been close to Ladybug numerous times, _very_ close in their last encounter. There was just something about Marinette that tickled the familiarity to Ladybug in his head.

He dragged his tongue up her slit and her hips shook and bucked against his mouth a little bit. She tasted so sweet, so much like her personality, and she was so _so wet_ to the point that his mouth almost slid around as he caressed her lower lips in an intimate kiss.

Maybe he was imagining Marinette as Ladybug as his tongue swirled around her nub. Ladybug was unobtainable, an enigma. But Marinette was here. He was so stupid for comparing the two, or even having that minuscule thought of putting Ladybug where Marinette was now. He was with Marinette now, not Ladybug. And, by God, he was going to focus on her and making her feel good. Something in his head just made him want that more than anything.

As his lips wrapped around her and gave a little suck, Marinette's knees buckled and she moaned under her breath, _"Oh my god..."_

Chat smirked against her skin and lapped at her like she was cream in a saucer. Every pass of his tongue made her buck her hips up into him, and if they hadn't been bathed in the darkness of night, Chat would have been able to see her beautiful blush or the way her mouth hung open as she ground against his face. He drank her in as she gave out a soft whimper and keen as she clamped her legs around his head. He could feel her flutter under his tongue and he took that moment to hum around her, tipping her over the edge of her climax.

She rode it out, whining as she squirmed in his grip. It ended with her almost collapsing against the wall and heaving for air, and Chat Noir was so proud of himself for being the reason beautiful and shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been undone on her rooftop balcony in the dead of night.

While she was coming down from her high, Chat licked his lips and wiped at his chin, taking away all of her essence off of his skin. He smiled as he kissed up her stomach, paying special attention to her breasts as she slowed her breathing. He brought her shorts up with him, covering her up entirely. By the time he was kissing her neck again, he slowly pulled her shirt down and rested his hands on her hips.

"I..." she sighed, turning her head so she was looking him right in the eye. Chat couldn't help but be stunned at the amazing beauty of this girl in front of him. Her eyes shone, yet still had a completely dazed look in them. Her smile was affectionate, loving as she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. It stirred something within him, and Chat hated to be thinking about _that_ again. When she pulled away, she smiled once more and breathed out, "Thank you."

He gave her a wry smirk and nuzzled her neck with his face. "My pleasure, or rather, _your_ pleasure."

She gave an airy laugh at that and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. Chat felt that pang of recognition at her body being so close, but pushed it away so he could just enjoy this moment.

Soon, far too soon for his taste, he felt like he needed to go and pulled away. He gave Marinette a sweet kiss before shooing her back to her bed and leaping away from her balcony into the night. The whole time he ran home with that obnoxious ache of ignored arousal, he felt that cold sting of guilt and shame once more. He basically betrayed Ladybug by being with Marinette tonight. But, he and Ladybug weren't a thing, so then it really wasn't betrayal, was it? And he wasn't intending on it happening, it just did. Ladybug wouldn't know unless he brought it up. And he had no intention of doing that, letting her know what he just did. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Ladybug was in his mind at first when he was kissing Marinette, but as their escapade went on the baker's daughter was the only girl on his mind.

And boy did he feel so guilty about it.

He really needed a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put me in the sin bin.


	3. Tit for Tat

Chat Noir was dreading meeting up with Ladybug tonight for patrol. Not only have they not seen each other since their night on the rooftop, but he had been with Marinette since then. Thirty two hours and six minutes since their first kiss, to be exact. Since his betrayal. Not that he was counting...

His deception of his Lady was massive, and the guilt was making him sick to his stomach. He couldn't sleep every night since he left Marinette's balcony. He had been thinking about it over and over again, and even though at first he thought it might be fine, he had been completely wrong. He kept tossing and turning- much like his stomach had been- and he just wanted to punch himself repeatedly until he bled out his stupidity that he was drowning in.

He was an idiot.

Chat never deserved Ladybug's trust, nor her heart. She was so pure and wonderful, and he just spat on her. Not that Marinette wasn't pure and wonderful, as well, but Ladybug has held his affections for so long, and he was over the moon when she finally let him in. But, something just clicked with Marinette. He was drawn to her, just like he had been to Ladybug, and he loved his random visits with her. It gave him an insight into his otherwise shy classmate's true demeanor.

Marinette also gave him something Ladybug never did: openness. Ladybug was the ultimate goal; the woman in the light and what he felt was his destiny. And he ruined it with his lack of self-control and a beautiful girl.

He will never blame Marinette. She was innocent and extraordinary and perfect. And this was all his fault.

Chat will never get Ladybug's trust back. She _finally_ gave him something, and he threw it away.

What will she think? Will she become upset, shun him and push him away and end their partnership? Would she get mad and hate him forever? Would she become so distraught she never donned her Ladybug identity, believing he tainted it?

He _really_ was an idiot.

By the time Chat reached their normal meeting spot on top of the Notre Dame, he saw Ladybug was already there. She stood up as soon as he landed and turned, flashing him a brilliantly stunning smile that made his heart stop. The guilt overwhelmed him, tightening in his hollow chest like a vice and twisting so much he couldn't breathe.

Her smile fell almost instantly, seeing his pained expression and she rushed to his side. "Chat? Are you okay?"

She was so close, so close he could smell the buttery smell of her lotion and the vanilla from her hair. In the romantic lights of the Parisian night, he could see the dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks, the shimmering blue of her perfectly perfect eyes. He could see the worry in there, as well, and Chat felt that stupid compulsion to punch himself again.

Quickly, he shook his head and looked away, too ashamed of himself to be worthy enough to look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, kitty?"

He was suffocating. His guilt was bubbling up and he felt his resolve break with a racking sob. "I-I'm so sorry, my Lady!"

Ladybug put her hand on his shoulder and asked softly as he cried. "What do you have to be sorry for, Chat?"

He was shaking now, crumpling down onto his knees as his shame took grip in a crippling chokehold. He was gasping as he tried to speak. "I-I am s-such a horrible p-person, Ladybug. I-I have wronged you and I-I-I can't lie anymore."

Ladybug knelt down with him and held his face in her hands. She just looked him in the eyes for a moment before she brought his face towards hers and gave him a light kiss on the lips. As soon as she touched him, he froze and the ugly remorse he was feeling increased tenfold.

He was a horrible human being and didn't deserve to live his pathetic life anymore.

When he didn't say anything, Ladybug said softly, "Tell me what's going on, Chat."

He blinked at her a couple of times before he could gather the strength to rip her heart to shreds. "I... I kissed someone else."

He spared her a glance, but her expression didn't change. She was still staring at him with that slightly furrowed brow and a concentrated look in her eye, like she looked when she was analyzing a situation with an Akuma. She blinked once, twice, three times, before she took a deep- and uneven, he might add- breath and tore her eyes away from him.

"I'm so sorry, Ladybug," he pleaded. "I was stupid and reckless and wasn't thinking straight and I just got so caught up in the moment and I have been regretting it tremendously the moment I left her balcony-"

"Chat, stop."

He quickly snapped his jaw shut and fought the tears that were threatening to fall again. She finally looked at him with an oddly blank expression on her face, like she was trying her hardest to hide whatever she was feeling. It made Chat feel even more like a sack of dirt.

"Did it mean something to you?"

He really didn't know how to answer. Because _yes it did because I feel like I have something with Marinette but what happened with you is just as special, maybe even more and I don't want to lose you but I can't make up my mind and you mean the world to me and I don't deserve you_ -

"I don't know," he said lamely. "I... I'm friends with her. And we just got... carried away. I'm not sure what it means, if it _does_ mean anything."

Ladybug kept looking at him with that empty stare.

"But what happened with us means something to me," he supplied weakly, taking her hands within his own. Surprisingly, she didn't pull them away. "What we shared, that will never be replaced . And I feel like such a horrible person for doing that with her and I wish I could take it back because I have betrayed you and your trust. And I understand if you don't want to be my partner anymore-"

"Why would I want that?"

He stared into her eyes and frowned. "Because I broke your trust. Partners shouldn't do that."

Ladybug shook her head and looked down to their joined hands. "Chat... we had a moment, yes... But that doesn't mean we're exclusive or anything. What you do with other girls is none of my business, nor something you need to worry yourself about. If we were together, that would be a different story-"

"But that's what I want," he almost whined.

She glanced up at him and gave him a soft smile. "I know, silly kitten. And maybe... we could possibly think about it. Someday, but not right now. You don't need to feel guilty for doing stuff with someone else."

"I can't help it," Chat replied pathetically. "You are the most important person in my life, my Lady. I feel like I've done a huge dishonor to you and sullied any chance of being with you by doing this. I messed up... You need to be yelling at me, hitting me, something... I deserve every ounce of hatred you could throw at me."

"Chat, it's not like we can make things even by letting me beat you up or screaming at you about something that isn't upsetting me..."

She kept talking, but Chat didn't hear her. Make things even...? Could he... no. He couldn't suggest something like that. But she was right. They weren't together, and they possibly could one day. Until then, however, he'd feel like scum because he had touched someone else while her heart was in his free hand. Could he possibly suggest she do the same as he; touch another before they take another step together? She could easily level the playing field by doing it.

This was a stupid idea. But lately, when has Chat Noir been smart?

"What if..." he started, cutting her off and causing her to snap her head back to face him. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "What if you _did_ make things even? Go do what I did with someone else...?"

Ladybug stared at him like he grew another head that looked like an actual cat. Her mouth was open wide and eyes blown even wider. She quickly snapped her mouth shut and shook her head furiously. "Absolutely not. How will that solve anything?"

"Well, I won't feel as bad about doing it if you do it too," he supplied, shrugging as he looked off towards the Eiffel Tower. "And it would help to get a little, ahem, practice in if you want to take a shot at a relationship with me."

"Are you nuts?" she asked incredulously. "That is possibly the worst solution to your problem."

"I haven't been able to look myself in the mirror," he said softly, still not looking at her. "I messed up and I think this might be the only solution. Go find someone, have a little fun, and forget it ever happened. It would ease my conscious, too... I don't know why but... I can't live with the thought. It's only fair."

"Only fair? You think you'll be able to live with knowing I am touching someone else?"

He shrugged again. "It'll only be once... and like you said, we aren't together. But it'll just make me feel much better if you didn't keep me stooped to this level of shame."

Chat could imagine Ladybug's eyebrow arching as she spoke, "And you want me to be brought to the same level? Chat, you make no sense."

"I'm sorry. It makes sense to me."

He heard her stand and turned to watch her head towards the edge of the roof. "Well... if it will make you feel better, I guess I'll consider it. Do your normal patrol and go home. I'll see you on Saturday."

With that, she gracefully leapt off the roof and out of sight. For some reason, Chat was feeling even worse now than he did when he landed just moments ago.

* * *

She really wasn't mad. At least, that's what she was telling herself. Why should she be upset that Chat Noir, who she had shared an intimate moment with a couple of nights ago, shared another intimate moment with her civilian self just a few nights after? What was she supposed to do? She couldn't act like it was a big deal and she was devastated, because that would just make Chat feel worse. But she couldn't just brush it off like it was nothing, because that was suspicious. And she obviously couldn't just say, " _Yeah I know because I'm the girl who's pussy you licked on her balcony."_

No.

So why was she on Adrien Agreste's roof after her extended patrol, staring at the stars as she contemplated what to do?

He asked her to hook up with someone else. To ease his guilt and bring them back to an even score. Whatever the hell that meant. She had an opportunity on her hands, one she could take without repercussions and still get to be with Chat. But was that what she really wanted? She liked Chat, yes, but she couldn't see them in a relationship at the moment. There was a city to protect and an evil mastermind to capture. Love wasn't in the mix for them.

Which made no sense when she pined for Adrien as a civilian.

Her head was all mixed up. _This_ made no sense.

Neither did her dropping to Adrien's balcony and looking in through his windows. He was sitting at his computer, staring at a word document pulled up on one of the screens, and his hand was flipping aimlessly through a book. Summer homework, no doubt, but why was he doing it so late on a Thursday? She had no time to really think about it, because he was suddenly whirling around in his chair to look at her.

Damn, he must have heard her or something.

Quickly, Adrien scrambled to his feet and darted to the windows, opening one up and poking his head outside. Even in the dark, Ladybug could see his cheeks were a little pink. "Ladybug? W-what are you doing out here?"

She felt her heart leap, like it always did when she was around him as just Marinette, and she quickly cleared her throat. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Do you want to come inside?"

She froze in her spot and considered it. If she went in, there was no going back. She couldn't take this back at all. Or she could just talk to him, get an opinion. She always felt more confident as Ladybug when she was around him, which was giving her an advantage tonight. Adrien always gave good advice to Nino when he asked, perhaps his insight could be what she needed.

She nodded and Adrien quickly moved to the side so she could sidle right inside. The lights were low, but the computer was on so it gave the much-too-big room an eerie glow. Adrien was standing a little off to her right, sort of against the wall and sort of not, hovering awkwardly as she admired his room. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she went to his bed, brushing her fingertips against the satin sheets. When she turned and squared her shoulders towards him, she noticed he visibly jumped and coughed to cover it up.

"So... is there anything I can help you with?"

_Oh, yes. If I decide to actually go through with this._

Ladybug fought the urge to groan. How could she even be considering this? Chat didn't do anything wrong! So why was she thinking about going through with this? Just to make Chat feel better? It didn't seem worth it, honestly.

With a frustrated sigh and a shake of her head, Ladybug turned and headed back towards the open window. "I'm sorry, I should go."

Adrien's hand shot out and grasped her around her wrist. When Ladybug just stood in place, eyes pinned on the ground, Adrien must have taken that as the queue to speak. "Look, whatever's bothering you, I think I can help. Just... start at the beginning."

Ladybug snickered and gently pulled her hand out of his grasp as she turned and faced him. "You sound like a shrink."

"Maybe that's what you need," he replied in a deadpan, reminding her so much of Chat. _Chat..._

Ladybug felt her face fall at the thought of her partner. She sighed and sat down on the corner of his bed. She didn't notice how Adrien's eyes painfully followed her as she did. "For a while, I've been feeling strange things about Chat Noir... It's like I'm starting to feel _something_ for him, when I know I shouldn't because it will get in the way of everything we have built up as partners. Not to mention it could get in the way of our jobs and our enemies could use each other to exploit the other-"

"Ladybug, you're rambling."

Ladybug felt her cheeks get hot and she coughed. "Oh, sorry. Well anyway... a couple of days ago, Chat Noir and I had a... moment of weakness and we did some stuff I probably shouldn't have."

"Such as?"

Ladybug felt her cheeks burn hotter and she ducked her head so he wouldn't see. "We... kissed. And did some... other stuff. But that's beside the point. The point is, we crossed a line and I felt guilty at the time for doing it. Since then, I've been feeling like I was wrong about Chat and maybe we could possibly be something more than just partners, because I know he wants to and it's been me holding us back... But tonight he told me that he kissed someone else. He's really remorseful about it and is begging for my forgiveness, but I can't seem to really get upset about it. We aren't dating, we never even established what we were after our little... escapade.

"The thing is that he feels so guilty about kissing another girl that he wants me to even the playing field so he won't feel so bad. He said it's only fair... And I'm not sure I can do that."

"And... is that why you're here?"

"... Yeah."

_"Oh."_

Ladybug didn't look up from her lap. How could she face Chat if she hooks up with Adrien? What kind of ridiculous request was that in the first place? _She_ was the one who he kissed, so that's why she wasn't feeling upset as she should have. _Oh how much easier this would be if I just hooked up with Chat's civilian identity and it would just square up fine._

"If you asked me," Adrien finally said, eyes staring at some random spot near the corner of his bed, "your decision in the matter is based solely on where you want to take things with Chat. If you want to be in a relationship with him, you have to start with trust. Do you think he will trust you if you went and hooked up with someone else, even if he suggested it? I feel like that would be a question to ask yourself. Yeah, he was the one who did it first, and you guys _aren't_ in a relationship, so it's not cheating. But he feels guilty and the only way he can ease his guilt is to let you do the same thing he did. It's a matter of how comfortable you are with starting your relationship with what he thinks is a clean slate and even playing field, even if it means being with other people first."

She had already thought of all of that, and in her exasperation, she threw herself back on Adrien's bed and buried her face in her hands as she groaned, "This is all too confusing!"

Adrien's voice was oddly tight when he replied, "Alright. Let's simplify it: do you like him?"

Without moving her hands, Ladybug replied, "Yeah, I think so."

"And he likes you?"

"He's in love with me, so yes."

Adrien chuckled and Ladybug parted her fingers to see him shaking his head. She frowned at him, and immediately he sobered up and cleared his throat. "Look, I know it's a little bit to handle. Trust me. How about you think about this: would you be upset if you were in his shoes?"

Ladybug blinked and slowly sat up, considering it. If _she_ had done things with someone, so soon after doing things with Chat, she would feel the guilt. They weren't an item, officially, so cheating was off the table. Chat feels the most guilt because he feels like he betrayed her in a moment of weakness- because he claims to be solely devoted to her and only her- when in fact said moment was with _her_ , even though he didn't know that. He probably would have shaken it off, if her were in her shoes, even if he was upset by it. And he definitely wouldn't go and hook up with someone else just to make it even, by her request. That's just how Chat is.

In the back of Ladybug's mind, she knew that doing this would ease Chat's guilt. She couldn't compromise her identity by telling him that she was Marinette, even if that would do the same amount of easing as kissing someone else. Maybe she could lie? Say she did, but not actually go through with it? But that would start whatever they are doing on dishonesty, and she couldn't do that to Chat.

Ladybug took a deep breath and leveled her gaze with Adrien's. "I think... If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't ask him to do something like this."

She didn't miss the weird flicker of something in Adrien's eyes when she said that. But it vanished before she could really interpret what he was thinking. Instead, he looked out his window and replied, "Maybe you're seeing this from a Ladybug point of view. Chat asked you to hook up with someone else to make him feel better. He probably will have this cloud of guilt over him if you don't do what he asks, and anything that you guys start up together won't last because he will still feel like he betrayed you, leaving him on a lower level than you. If you ask me, just do it. Ease Chat's remorse, get some practice in, and start on an even level."

When their eyes met, Ladybug felt something within her surge. That strange pull that made her kiss Chat on that rooftop, the tug in her stomach that made her let Chat kiss her again on her balcony... Adrien was here, right now. He was the answer. Get it done, balance the scale, get the chance to be with Adrien before possibly starting something with Chat... It was perfect.

Without another word, Ladybug stood and sauntered to where Adrien had been standing. She stopped when they were nose to nose, and she slowly whispered, "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. But I want to."

He didn't answer. Instead he cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him, pressing their lips together in an urgent kiss. There was no hesitation on either of their parts, which seemed a little strange to her, but her mind became muddy after Adrien slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her hip towards him. He backed them into his wall with a thump, but never broke the kiss. Ladybug couldn't help but steady herself by placing one hand right behind his head, the other coming up to thread into his hair. Oh, how she wished she wasn't wearing her gloves so she could feel how soft it really was. Was it as smooth and silky as Chat's? Or was it more fluffy and feathery?

_Now is not the time to be comparing them, Marinette._

But that did bring up an issue: they couldn't do much with her still in transformation. Though, she could do what Chat did with her... Her heart jumped into her throat and the involuntary moan that escaped her just spurred Adrien on. He deepened their kiss, just before he broke it so he could kiss her neck. Seriously, what was with boys and her neck? First Chat, now Adrien? Either way, it felt amazing when he grazed his teeth against her exposed skin.

She gasped again and Adrien chuckled, causing her to feel a rush of embarrassment. Her cheeks were hot and red- not that he could see in the dim lighting and under her mask, or anything- but it was getting too hot. She had to move. She needed to get away from his mouth and do something with hers.

Quickly, Ladybug pushed Adrien away from her neck and ignored his little groan as she began kissing his chest and down his clothed stomach. She pushed up his shirt, reveling in the beautiful sight of his toned abs, and began unbuckling his pants. There was a little noise of protest from above, but she ignored it as she knelt on the ground and tugged his pants to his knees- leaving him in a pair of thin boxer briefs, which showed off e _verything._

She gulped. Out of all the things she's done in the past week, she's never _seen_ a penis. Although she's felt a very specific one a couple of times on her crotch or pressed against her stomach... This was different. This was an actual dick. A very erect and hard dick straining through the stretchy fabric of Adrien's underwear. Oh, she was in trouble.

 _Just do it,_ that stupid sultry voice said. But this time it was a little more stern, impatient. She had to.

Ladybug pulled the underwear down, over his round butt, and bunched them with his rumpled jeans. She stared in awe at his manhood, protruding out right in front of her. The head was darker with blood, and the vein that traveled on the top seemed as if it was literally throbbing with want. The little slit was glistening and Ladybug blushed at the thought that _she_ did this to him. Granted, she did that to Chat, too, but that was a different story. Chat was in love with her, Adrien was... well _she_ was in love with Adrien and right now he was just convenient and she just really wanted to-

Focus.

Tentatively, she reached up and wrapped her slim fingers around the shaft. The sharp intake of air above her was lost in the heavy beating in her ears. This was nerve-wracking. How the hell did Chat do this without freaking out? Unless he really was, but acted like it was nothing... Regardless, she needed to do this. She wanted to, she _had_ to.

Without a second thought, Ladybug darted her tongue out and tasted the little beading of liquid at the tip. Adrien's hips bucked at the contact and the whole head was almost rammed into her mouth. Not that she minded, she wanted to do this. She was starting to gain a little confidence at the fact that she was the undoing of model extraordinaire Adrien Agreste, the reason he was whimpering like a starving man getting food for the first time.

Her mouth wrapped around the head and she slowly sucked, taking in his dick inch by inch until she felt like she couldn't take any more. Her hand stroked the shaft where she couldn't reach with her mouth, while the other clamped onto his hip to steady herself. Adrien's hands somehow wound up in her hair- where the ties went, she doesn't know. That's happened a lot lately- and he gently guided her up and down his erection. She picked up speed after she go hang of the tempo, and Adrien was having a hard time keeping quiet as she corkscrewed her hand at the base. Her tongue swirled around it at the same time, and her mouth was watering up with every cycle. This was so... satisfying. No wonder Chat was alright with doing just this to her. She was getting pleasure just by hearing Adrien's soft moans and sighs as she got him off.

"La-ladybug, I'm go-going to c-cum," he sputtered, pulling on her hair as if to stop her. She just shook her head and picked up the pace again until she was just sucking the tip and her hand was doing all of the stroking. He gave a little shout and curled into himself like he had gotten punched in the stomach, releasing his seed into her mouth. It was a surprise, but Ladybug took it in stride and let it come. It was tangy and sticky, and _warm_ and she did the only thing she could think of- she swallowed it.

She let his dick fall out of her mouth and she wiped her lips with her hand, and in the back of her mind she hoped that this mess would go away once she detransformed.

After Adrien calmed down, Ladybug began to stand up, pulling up his pants and underwear like Chat had done to her, and straightened up completely. Adrien's eyes opened and he blinked lazily a couple of times before smirking at her. Ladybug gave him a grin herself and kissed him languidly.

He broke the kiss and pressed their cheeks together. "Wow... that was... Can I do that to you, too?"

Ladybug felt her heart leap into her throat and she felt that oncoming blush again, but she hid it with a giggle as she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, handsome boy, but that's all I can do tonight."

Adrien gave her a strange look, that stupid one she couldn't quite decipher, before he nodded and let her step away. He thanked her graciously and led her to the window. As she jumped to the ledge, he called out to her, "Ladybug!"

She turned and gave him a small smile.

"I..." he turned pink as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you. And I know this is the weirdest thing to say after we did... that, but I hope this helps work out things with you and Chat Noir. He's a good guy."

Ladybug pushed that unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach back down and gave him a forced smile. "Yeah, he is... Thank you, Adrien."

Without another word, she jumped from the window and threw her yoyo towards the closest rooftop. She ignored that odd smile Adrien gave her, the tears that were starting to burn in her eyes, and that shame she felt in her stomach again. Was this going to happen every time she did something with a boy? Or was it only going to happen when she knew she probably shouldn't have done anything and just leave everything well enough alone?

Regardless, she felt more guilt now than she did her first night with Chat. Shouldn't she feel pride for finally kissing Adrien and taking things a little further?

No, he kissed Ladybug. He did those things with _Ladybug._ Not Marinette.

And Ladybug just lowered herself even further than Chat thought he had done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was worse than pulling teeth. And I got my wisdom teeth pulled a month ago.


	4. Shock and Awe

She was here again: staring at her ceiling when her body was simmering with desire. Marinette hated what she had gotten herself into. Why did she have to give into temptation? All of the times her body burned and she succumbed to that fire, all of times lips were blazing trails on her skin and fingers seared her to the point of no return, she was gone. Now all she could think of Chat between her legs and Adrien under her control, both hot pictures in her head that made her squirm distractedly all day.

What was wrong with her?

Obviously something, because when she woke up in the morning she was drenched with sweat and her legs were always tingling.

She was supposed to see Chat Noir for patrol tonight. How could she face him knowing that she had done what he had asked? She couldn't lie to him, that wasn't possible. But the odd guilt she was feeling had been nagging her for two days straight. Though she couldn't understand why. He had requested she do that, just to make him feel better. She thought herself better than him and unable to fall to the temptations of the body, yet she had failed.

And it didn't help her body was always aching to be touched again, and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist Chat if he happened to make a move on her tonight. She yearned to have him between her thighs again, and if he even put a hand on her, her resolve would crumble and she would pounce.

Already she was slick with arousal and her hands were itching to touch. It was getting to be too much for her to handle and she felt the compulsive need to either work out strenuously or go take a cold shower, neither at all appealing.

Maybe if she took care of things beforehand, she wouldn't be tempted when she saw Chat... Quickly, she pulled her shorts down and kicked them away and hiked her shirt up to her chin so her unbound breasts were breathing in the cool air of her room. Just a quick little session to sharpen her mind for tonight.

Her hands quickly cupped her own breasts, thumbs dragging over her nipples like Chat had done to her. A tiny little shock ran through her whole body and she could feel her womanhood jump and blossom, ready to be stroked and brought to euphoria.

As her left hand continued fondling her breast, her right hand began running delicately around the skin of her stomach, slowly tracing down her abs to the top of her pubic hair. Right when her fingers delved between her slit and glided through her wet folds, she sighed.

* * *

Adrien was flabbergasted. It has been almost two days since he saw Ladybug last, first as Chat and again as Adrien. The fact that she had come to his civilian self to even their score blew his mind. It was so amazing, his head was spinning. But he had some doubts about her sudden arrival and their following little romp. It seemed too... coincidental. Did she know who he was? Did he give himself away? No, he couldn't have. Ladybug was pretty distressed about going through with his request, and yet she wasn't upset at all about him kissing and touching Marinette.

_Marinette._

His guilt increased tenfold. Now instead of feeling better that Ladybug had gone through with it, he felt worse because she went through with it with _him_ instead of a random civilian, like he had. Ladybug knew Marinette, too, so that just made it a million times worse. Had she gone and been with another guy, it would be different. But it was him- even if she didn't know- and he felt so horrible for not stopping her.

And what was worse is that he liked it, dreamt of it every time he closed his eyes since she left him that night. All he could think about was Ladybug touching him, and sometimes of Marinette in her place as she looked up into his eyes, mouth wide around his cock.

He just had to feel her lips on his once more. Whose lips? He wasn't quite sure. But he couldn't stop thinking about either pair of them.

The mere thought of this all sent a jolt through his body. An aching need blossomed and Adrien had half a mind to take the eighth cold shower in 36 hours.

He needed to be sharp for tonight, and being full of lust and desire for Ladybug wasn't going to help him at all. He had to take care of this issue once and for all.

Without thinking, Adrien thrust his hand under the waistband and grabbed the base of his already fully-erect member.

* * *

Marinette's quiet sighs were let out in hot pants, each breath sending a delightful wave down her body. Her fingers caressed her folds, circling around her nub and dipping into her opening in an intoxicating pattern. Her awareness was starting to heighten, beginning with the texture of her sheets to the slickness of her cunt dripping down her slit, to the way the air in her room seemed too hot.

She sat up quickly, discarded her shirt and kicked off her blankets. Her parents were asleep, they won't come into her room. Chat was meeting her later, so there's no reason why he would come onto Marinette's balcony again while she was masturbating. Besides, ladybugs didn't have _that_ bad of luck.

Once she was completely naked, she laid back down onto her pillows and began rubbing herself again. Luckily Tikki was napping downstairs on the chaise, so she was all alone.

* * *

Adrien was never one to let himself get lost in the touch of his own hand, but tonight he let it happen. He imagined Ladybug's hand instead of his own touching his chest, running nails over his nipples and down towards his belly button. He imagined Marinette gripping his cock and blushing red at it's hardness.

His pants were quickly discarded and shirt tossed off before he pressed his back against the same wall Ladybug had pinned him to, and he began stroking. With every pass of his hand, a hot breath came out of his mouth and his stomach tightened even more.

Plagg was nowhere to be seen, thank God, and his father was out of town. Nathalie would definitely be asleep, so no one will be disturbing him tonight.

Just him and his hand and the thoughts of beautiful, blue eyed vixens.

* * *

The image of blonde hair and green, green eyes entered her mind. She hesitated for a short second when she couldn't quite pinpoint who they belonged to.

* * *

Adrien closed his eyes and he pictured a head bobbing up and down his dick in the same rhythm as his hand, failing horribly when he couldn't quite pick which head was doing it.

* * *

Marinette let both eyes pierce her, so similar in color and shape...

_"It would help to get a little, ahem, practice in if you want to take a shot at a relationship with me."_

_"Ease Chat's remorse, get some practice in, and start on an even level."_

Her moan was loud, and her pussy was throbbing. She had to be quiet, but she just had to reach the top of that cliff.

* * *

Adrien's hand was pumping faster now, thumb grazing over the dampening tip with every stroke. In his head, blue eyes looked up at him with innocence and mischief, and he couldn't decide who was thinking what when they gave him that look.

They both moaned his name, vibrating in their throats as they coated his dick with their saliva.

* * *

Her fingers were practically vibrating and her gasps were fighting to break free. She used her other hand to stifle the sounds and her teeth sank into her skin. Those eyes, that hair, the soft yet firm skin...

* * *

Beautiful blue eyes, relenting lips, supple and perky body...

* * *

Two boys became one.

* * *

Two girls became one.

* * *

_And the moment the orgasm crested, an astounding and enlightening realization had come to light._

* * *

Marinette bolted upward, still twitching from her high, when she looked straight out her window and almost screamed.

* * *

Adrien stared straight forward and didn't even bother cleaning himself up. Why couldn't he think of it before?

* * *

Adrien is Chat Noir.

* * *

Marinette is Ladybug.

* * *

_What am I going to do?_


	5. Scream and Shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let it all out ;)

How could she be so _blind?_

He had been in front of her the whole time... The hair, the eyes, the weird obsession with puns, the way he says her name... Adrien is Chat Noir. It's all fitting into place now: Adrien not being around when there were Akuma attacks, Chat being so comfortable with her as Marinette when they first "met", the way he kissed her during all three of their evening trysts... It was the same lips she kissed. The same hair she touched, the same dick she...

_Oh my gosh, Adrien was the one who was with me on my balcony..._

Marinette's cheeks flushed and she went to sit down, only to get too antsy and stand up again. Tikki was watching her pace, smiling broadly as Marinette muttered to herself about how ironic and stupid this all had been.

"Oh, my God if I wasn't so intent on keeping my identity from him, I wouldn't have been feeling so guilty about going to Adrien's the other night!"

"Can you imagine how he's feeling?" Tikki asked, causing Marinette to turn around. "He probably feels guilty about doing all of that with you last time, knowing that you didn't know he was Chat. You kinda did the same thing he did and hooked up with his civilian personality, so he might be torn up about kissing yours. Unless he knows you're Ladybug."

Marinette's eyes bulged out of their sockets. What if he _did_ know? Would he be disappointed? Frustrated? Angry? She slumped down against the wall and buried her head in her hands. "Oh no... What do I do?"

"Well, if he doesn't know, just tell him. That'll ease his guilt," Tikki suggested, flying over to pat Marinette on the head. "If he does, then laugh it off and give him kisses. He might be a little miffed that you didn't tell him, and you let him remain upset about thinking he went behind your back."

"But he did the same thing when I went to Adrien," Marinette countered weakly without moving her face away from her palms. "We're square with the lying-to-keep-our-identities-safe business."

"Then just be honest," Tikki replied. "Start fresh and see where this all goes. You love each other, in basically all forms. You're meant to work this out and be together."

Marinette sat up and pulled her hands away from her face. Tikki was right. She did love that goof, and he seemed to love her in return. Hopefully this hiccup will be a funny story they tell years down the road. She smiled crookedly and pecked Tikki on the top of her head. "You're right. I'm going to shower, then we can go."

* * *

Adrien didn't take his eyes off the wall when he sat down on his bed. His towel was draped over his head and his clothes were sticking to his damp skin. He didn't notice though. He was still trying to process his new revelation. "Marinette..."

"Yep."

"... is Ladybug."

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

He would have glared at Plagg, if he knew where that little cretin was hiding. "I... I've been... the whole time?"

Plagg snickered and rushed in front of Adrien's face, cheshire grin spread across his small face. "And I thought this couldn't get any more funny!"

"Fuck off, Plagg," Adrien groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. "What do I do?"

"What more can you do?" Plagg replied, floating to his shoulder. "You hooked up with the same girl three times, all under the guise of being someone else each time, basically. You lied to each other."

Adrien laid down and covered his face with his towel. "We did, didn't we?"

"But you should feel relieved," Plagg supplied. "You didn't betray her, at least in the way you thought you did. And you're going to see her tonight, so maybe you can just sort this all out."

"I'm going to see her tonight..."

"Will you please stop repeating what I'm saying? It's annoying."

Adrien sat up quickly, knocking heads with Plagg and sending him flying across the room in the process, and blinked wildly. "I'm going to be seeing Marinette tonight! When she's Ladybug! We're going to be seeing each other and I know that Marinette is Ladybug and I don't know if she knows I'm Chat Noir and- Oh my God, what if she _does_ know?"

Plagg sat up and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Adrien. Maybe you can ask her when you see her. If she doesn't, just be honest with her and tell her who you are, and then she can feel better, too."

"Should I do that before or after I tell her that I figured out her identity?"

Plagg slowly blinked a few times and began floating towards him. "Figure it out on your own, loverboy. Just don't make me be in the middle of it again."

Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes before standing up. "Fine, I'll think of something before I get there. Claws out!"

* * *

She jumped across the rooftops, heart pounding in her ears. How can she face him? She honestly couldn't stand herself at the moment, to be frank. Her inhibitions had been M.I.A.- as were his, but she's not responsible for his behavior- and she felt some shame for not being upfront with him. If she hadn't been so keen on keeping her identity safe, then she wouldn't have gone through the heartache of yearning over Chat Noir and Adrien, who were in fact the same stupid person.

Ladybug felt the worse need to scream out into the night.

When she landed at their normal spot, she felt... itchy. She itched for a fight so she wouldn't have to face Chat and she itched for Chat's hands and lips on her again. Her body was buzzing, wanting _something_ to happen. What is she going to say? How will she confront him? How _can_ she after lying to him, herself? They both had a lot to apologize for and she really had no clue on where she would start.

Frankly, she just wanted to forget this whole confusing week and start all over with the fresh knowledge of Chat's identity.

There was the distinct thud of someone else landing on the roof and Ladybug's heart stopped. She wouldn't dare turn around, shame flooding her to the top. She couldn't face him, despite knowing what she knew and knowing what he knew in return. It was so unnecessary for her to feel this way, but she did and she couldn't help it. It flustered her like no other.

"Ladybug..."

Her heart jumped up into her throat and her stomach twisted in anticipation. His wasn't pleading, and he didn't sound sad. Which was a good sign- and a bad, she reluctantly realized. Slowly, she turned from her perch and squared her shoulders towards him. He was right on the opposite edge of the roof, but she could still see the warm smile on his face as he looked at her. There was something twinkling in his eyes and the way his mouth was pulled into a wistful and happy grin, it told her everything.

_He knows._

Suddenly, it was like everything she had been worrying about for the past week disappeared. One look in his eyes reassured her, erased her doubts, and warmed her heart so much that she could feel the heat thrumming through her veins. Why did she ever worry? Without another word, she ran across the rooftop and leapt into Chat's arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Hello, Princess."

"You stupid cat."

He hummed as he nuzzled her jaw, sending chills down her spine. "Do you realize how much trouble we could have saved if you had just told me in the first place?"

Ladybug groaned and shook her head. "You have no idea how much I've been beating myself up about that."

They stayed silent for a while, holding each other close as the warm summer breeze blew past them. Patrol could be ignored tonight. There wasn't ever trouble for them to take care of when it was nighttime, and Akumas were a daytime occurrence. Right now, they could stay here as long as they wanted and Paris wouldn't suffer because of it.

"So..." Chat drawled, his lips tickling the small section of bare skin on her neck, "we have a lot to talk about."

Ladybug shook her head again and held Chat closer. "No talking right now. I don't think I can handle it."

"Okay... when did you figure me out?"

"I said no talking."

"Answer the question, Marinette."

When he said her name, it jolted her to the core. He wasn't demanding, which was reassuring. But there was a hint of urgency in his voice, and she wondered if it was because he was worried that she had known when she came to his house on Thursday.

"This evening."

She could feel Chat stiffen a little bit before he melted into their embrace and kissed her neck. "Me too, funnily enough."

She tightened her hold on him and let out a heavy breath. This whole time, Chat had been Adrien, the one she loved. She had no idea how he was handling the news- it couldn't be bad, based on how his hands roamed her back and cupped her head endearingly. She agreed with him, they did need to talk, but not right now. Right now, all she wanted to do was hold him and be held, because for some reason, loving his boy had never felt so perfect than under the moonlit night on a rooftop.

Unfortunately, her body begged for something else.

Chat's roaming hands didn't do much for her self-control, and soon she was shivering and pressing herself into him at the touch. He must have caught on, because he pulled his face away from her neck to look into her eyes. They were glinting with mischief, and the way his eyebrows shot up into his hairline when she stared back gave her all the cue she needed to get up on her toes and kiss him.

His eyes immediately fluttered closed when their lips touched, and his arms pulled her flush against his body. One hand threaded into her hair, while the other held her firmly in place at the small of her back. She was cupping his jaw, then slowly let her hands weave into his hair and behind his neck. Pretty soon, a distinct little rumble was coming out of Chat's chest and Ladybug had to break the kiss to stifle a giggle.

"What?"

She covered her mouth with her finger tips and whispered, "Are you... purring?"

His cheeks turned bright pink and he coughed before looking away. "And what if I was?"

He sounded a little offended, but Ladybug found it all the more endearing. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face so he was looking straight at her. When his eyes met hers, she grinned and murmured, "I like it."

A feral wave passed over him, causing his gaze to darken and his mouth to pull into a smug line. Without saying anything, he captured her lips with his and ravished her. He didn't wait to plunge his tongue into her mouth, angling her head back all the while so he could taste every inch of her.

The sensation left Ladybug breathless, and her excited moan vibrated between them. This spurred Chat on, and he wasted no time in breaking their kiss to run his tongue along the line of her jaw. She gasped when he reached her ear and suckled on the lobe, before he grazed his teeth along the tender skin and brought his lips to her neck again.

The heat between them was stifling, to the point where Ladybug felt like she couldn't breathe. Her body was on fire, begging to be touched under the fabric of her suit and begging for more friction, more of Chat.

_So much for keeping my head straight._

Chat stopped playing with her neck and brought his face back to hers, kissing her urgently once more before he pressed his forehead to hers and just sighed. He had a dopey smile on his face, perfectly paired with his wild eyes and pink cheeks, and his kiss-bruised lips just begged her for more.

They were both breathing heavily, which caused their chests to brush together and that alone was sparking Ladybug's skin all the way down to the apex of her thighs. She needed him so badly. She knows that her hormones will be the end of her, sooner or later. And with the way Chat is looking at her now, she knows it will be sooner.

* * *

Her eyes were bleary, her lips parted, cheeks tinted red... She was just so alluring.

He had to touch her again, feel every part of her again. This time without any suit in between them. He had to feel her skin, let her touch his, revel in the smoothness of her taut and beautiful body.

Chat couldn't take it anymore.

Quickly, he swept Ladybug's feet out from under her and cradled her in his arms bridal style. Her house was closer, that he knew, so he bounded in the direction of the bakery.

"What are you doing, Chat?"

He smirked as he leapt over another alleyway. "Something I should have done a long time ago, my Lady."

She paused as he ran even faster over another rooftop. "Chat, are we going to my house?"

Chat nodded and shot her a devious wink. "I think these things work better in a bedroom, don't you?"

He could only imagine Ladybug's cheeks flaring red, like Marinette's did in class, and he snickered to himself as he cleared the last building and landed on her balcony. When he lowered her down, she gave him an earnest smile and cupped her hand on his cheek.

"You know... I always told myself I'd give you a chance if Adrien wasn't in the way," she mused softly, eyes darting back and forth between his. "And now that I know you're him... I don't feel like I need to hold back anymore."

He swallowed thickly and placed his hand over hers. "What made you give me a chance the first time?"

Ladybug shrugged and reached for his hand with her other. "I guess... Part of me wanted to know what it was like, since I was starting to feel things for you. I really don't know why I kissed you that night but I don't regret it. I don't regret anything about the past week."

"Even me coming here?" Chat asked with a wink.

Ladybug blushed again and took a step forward, pressing their hips together. "I don't think I could. Though, if I wasn't me that you came to, I would question your morals for even pulling a stunt like that. And also for not telling me who you were when I came to your room. But I have no room to talk, so I figure we're even."

Chat grinned even more and his hands went to her hips. "I think... we can say that the score is tied?"

Ladybug shook her head. "There is no score. Just you and me, figuring out the best parts of each other."

He silently leaned down and kissed her softly, reveling in the slowness of this kiss. It wasn't urgent anymore, nor was it back-breakingly passionate. It was loving and simmering and Chat was starting to drown in the emotions he was feeling with just a simple kiss.

He loved this girl so much.

Ladybug began pulling him towards the door and only broke the kiss to bend down and open the hatch. She slipped down the ladder and stared up at him with glowing eyes, an invitation for him to join her.

Without waiting, he jumped in and landed right in front of her in a crouch. She stared down at him with a blown out gaze, and he could have sworn he heard her breath hitch. Slowly and steadily, he traced the sides of her legs as he rose. Never taking his eyes off of her, he watched as she pulled her lower lip in between her teeth. Her chest was rising and falling with every small pant she made, and by the time he reached her hips she had let out an irritated moan.

He could barely blink before she pulled him down in a fierce kiss, crashing their lips together as she pushed them down onto her bed.

_Oh, her bed._

This girl would be the end of him, for sure.

* * *

Ladybug really didn't know what came over her. She seemed almost desperate as she kissed Chat Noir senseless, to the point that she was mewling into their kisses. His hands were cupping her butt as she pressed one leg in between his, the other hitching up over his hip bone. Chat growled into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her before he flipped her onto her back.

The sudden movement shocked her, but she quickly shook it off and sat up to kiss Chat again. But he was already crawling away, smirking in that stupid smug way that he usually did.

She must have been pouting, because Chat hushed her and stood up straight at the foot of the bed. "I just think things would be easier this way, yeah?"

A sudden fear gripped at her heart, thinking Chat was already leaving, but it was quickly quashed when a bright green light flashed. For a moment, Ladybug had to blink away the spots in her sight, but she soon was greeted with the sight of Adrien Agreste standing by her bed, smiling wickedly at her. He was wearing just sweats and a t-shirt, which was a new look on him to her, and the sweats did nothing to hide his growing erection straining against the loose fabric.

She gulped.

Chat- no, Adrien- must have seen her hesitance, because he slowly approached her and took her hand in his own. She looked down to see where they were joined, her much smaller hands practically swallowed within his larger, and she took a deep breath.

When Ladybug lifted her eyes to his again, Adrien sighed and gave her a small shrug. "Well... this is me. I... I would like to see you, too."

She nodded and stood in front of him, taking another deep breath before releasing her transformation. She barely registered Tikki flying away and some quiet chatter she was making with what Marinette assumed was Adrien's kwami. Instead, she was focused on Adrien. He was staring at her with admiration and awe, a small smile gracing his beautiful face.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Adrien cut her off by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close for a kiss. She gasped against his mouth, but quickly molded herself to him. Her arms draped around his shoulders and her fingers played with the tips of his hair.

Adrien pulled away from her, once again pressing his forehead to hers, and he sighed, "I can't believe it's you..."

"Me too," she replied softly.

Adrien rubbed his nose against hers and his sweet breath fanned her face. "I'm sorry. This week has been a whirlwind for me... I..."

When he trailed off, Marinette gave him a soft kiss. He opened his eyes and stared at her as she murmured, "I know. And, if you'd have me, I'd like to make up for all of this... confusion."

His grin returned and he purred, "If my Lady would have _me_ , then I would find no better satisfaction than her desire to let me have her."

Marinette blinked. "That was kind of confusing."

"Wouldn't be the first time I did that, huh?" he chuckled. He sobered quickly and used one hand to cup her cheek and rub his thumb over her skin. "What I mean to say is, if you tell me you want this, then I won't want to stop. You saying 'yes' is more important than anything else... But we can stop whenever _you_ want."

Marinette felt her heart pitter patter in her chest as she breathed, "I don't think I'll want to stop, either."

Adrien groaned a little in the back of his throat and quickly he leaned down and kissed her again. It left her breathless, stealing her air and sending her on a whirlwind of sensation that Marinette forgot what is was like to not have her lips on his. Her mind was whirling, dizzy, when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently lowered her to the mattress, never breaking their kiss.

She expected to be swallowed by her fluffy pillow, but it took her a moment to realize Adrien's hand had been guiding her down the whole way, never letting her hit the bed. She smiled into his lips and ran her fingers through his hair again, scraping his scalp with her fingernails. He deepened their kiss in response, grazing his teeth on her lower lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Marinette returned the affection with just as much excitement, swirling her tongue around his before sucking on the tip lightly. There was a rumbling in his throat, causing Marinette to smile again.

Before she could comment on the sound, Adrien settled himself between her legs and tentatively pressed himself against her clothed crotch. Though they had done this before, for some reason it seemed more intimate. Possibly because they were laying in her bed, or that there wasn't superhero suits in between them.

Or maybe it was because it was _Adrien_ pressing himself against _Marinette_ , something she had bashfully dreamed about for a long time.

Him being Chat Noir as well was certainly a plus, but this was everything she wanted.

Adrien pulled away from her mouth to lavish her neck with more hungry kisses. Her body was acting on it's own accord; back arching, hips thrusting, soft moans growing louder and louder. She couldn't control herself and it was so _amazing_.

"What's with you and my neck?" she gasped as she tugged lightly on his hair.

"Hmmm..." He hummed against her skin and began moving closer to her collarbone. He punctuated every sentence with a languid kiss. "It's a very beautiful neck. Beautiful skin. Beautiful body. Beautiful girl."

With the last sentence, he rose his head and looked her in the eyes. That feral glint was there again and it stole Marinette's breath. He flashed her a silent plea with his grin, and her answer was a little squirm. His smile grew and he slowly descended down her chest. He kissed her over her shirt, but his hands- ones she just now noticed- were starting to pull it up towards her ribcage.

She had no reason to be bashful. Adrien had seen her in her naked glory, as Chat, and she had seen him when she was Ladybug. So why was she getting so nervous?

Adrien picked up on her sudden anxiety and let go of her shirt, just to take her hands in his and kiss her knuckles. "You don't need to be scared."

Marinette sat up and said softly, "But... this is you. And me."

His smile only reassured her as he leaned in and put his forehead on hers. His voice carried that same husky tone it had on her balcony earlier that week. "And we're partners. Through thick and thin. You and me. There's no one else I'd rather share this with right now than you, Marinette."

Simultaneously, the blood in her body rushed to her face and between her legs. She gulped and gave him a single nod before he started pushing her back down onto the pillow. His crotch was pressed against hers again and the sensation caused her stomach to flutter in anticipation.

Adrien went right back to peeling her shirt off, leaving her in her thin little bralette and shorts. His breathing picked up and Marinette took that as her cue to help him out. She sat up, and slowly she reached for the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up.

He didn't stop looking at her as she pulled it over his head, and he didn't when she began taking off her bra and shorts. She could hear his breathing stop for a second when she was completely naked, but she barely noticed because she was too focused on how he was steadily pulling his pants and boxers off at the same time.

Here they were: butt naked, kneeling on her bed, staring at each other with hunger and lust in their eyes, and Marinette just wished she could stay here forever.

Adrien moved first, raising his hand so the backs of his fingers grazed against her flushed cheeks.

"I wasn't lying when I said we can stop at anytime," he whispered, eyes focused on the trail his fingers practically burned into her skin.

Her breathing was labored, but she had enough focus to shake her head and reply quietly, "I don't want this to ever stop."

He was always quick, Marinette thought in the back of her mind as he closed the distance between them and kissed her roughly. One of his hands reached up and cupped her breast, while the other trailed hot circles into her hipbones. Her hands moved on their own, fanning out on his lower abdomen and drifting down through his happy trail.

His growl was muffled by their lips, but it spurred Marinette on all the same. It was enough to get her to grasp his erection firmly in one hand, while the other mimicked his on her hips. Every little pass of his fingers on her nipple sent jolts down her body, tremoring her all the way to her core and causing her to tremble to his touch.

Adrien took her shaking as pleas for his touch, and luckily he relented. His finger slid along her slit, stopping right at her clit and rubbing it a little clumsily before he moved back down. Marinette was almost too focused on the way his hand made her shudder and keen that she almost forgot to stroke him. When she did, he broke their kiss and rest his head on her shoulder, letting his hot breath hit her bare chest. He took no time to recover, because he immediately leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth and rolled it between his teeth.

It was mind-blowing, exceptional, amazing, out of this world... It was all Adrien.

His hands were becoming more confident now, as were hers, and Adrien took the chance to release her nipple with a light 'pop' and straighten up to rub his cheek against hers.

"Are you-?"

" _Yes,"_ she breathed. His reaction in her hand was exciting, and Marinette would have reveled in letting him writhe under her touch a little more, but Adrien had a different idea. He pushed her back down onto the bed and grabbed her ankles. With his eyes still on her, he kissed one at a time as he kneeled in between her legs. His cock was positioned right above her wet sex, and Marinette felt her heart race in anticipation. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at him, and he gave her a warm smile before dropping her ankles and letting her legs fall to his sides.

He leaned down, the head of his dick pressed against her opening, and he kissed her softly before he took his hand and ran it through her folds. She moaned into his mouth, once again shaking at his touch, and barely noticed that he had used her juice to coat himself. He returned his hand to her, and Marinette looked up to see him reaching down for his discarded pants. He rifled through one of the pockets and pulled out a foil packet- a condom.

She flushed as she watched him tear open the packet with his teeth and roll the rubber onto his length, but she was impressed that he even thought far enough ahead to bring one.

They locked eyes and silently, he grabbed himself and positioned his dick in the right spot before he slowly thrust into her. It wasn't necessarily painful- like she heard and read it would inevitably be like- but it was incredibly tight. He rippled through her, settling himself deep within her walls like he belonged there.

If their simultaneous moans had told her anything, it was that Adrien was thinking the same thing.

He started slow, pulling out hesitantly- like he thought he was hurting her- and carefully plunged himself back in. With every movement inside of her, Marinette felt like she was going to explode. Every thrust wound her up, every grind sparked every nerve in her body. His strong body above hers was like a god, a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin and sparkling with every move. She could feel his corded muscles under her fingertips, bunching and stretching with every movement of his hips. He was lithe and strong; it was hard to imagine someone with so much strength had such an agile body like Adrien's. But then again, she was the same.

Adrien's hips bucked out of rhythm, still trying to sync up with Marinette's. She didn't mind, though. All she cared about how real this was, how perfect having Adrien, Chat, here with her, in this moment and sharing this with her. His strong hands were like vices, keeping her grounded as he buried himself deep within her. It was so much, the constant feel of him thrusting, over and over, bringing with it a tidal wave of over stimulation that curled her toes and made her core tighten and loosen over and over and over and this is too much, too much.

_Too much-_

"A-Adrien, I'm gonna-aah-aahhh-"

He clamped his mouth over hers and put his hand in between them, caressing her clit as she rode out her orgasm. It was like an explosion, something so different than the first two orgasms she shared with him and the ones she gave herself. It was white and hot and her whole body seemed to freeze and burn up at the same time, sending her over a mountain and tumbling down a never-ending slope. Her release was like a hot spring; hot a wet and so satisfying that it sank into her bones.

His breathing was labored and rough, coming out hot like steam from his nose. His eyes were screwed shut and he grunted as he came right behind her.

* * *

Adrien laid on top of her for a few moments, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high.

That was inexplicably the most amazing and perfect thing that has ever happened in his entire life.

And he met the Prime Minister of England.

Marinette was nuzzling his neck and lightly scraping his scalp right at the back of his neck, which sent shivers all up and down his spine. He could still feel her fluttering around him, which sent little shocks through his groin to the point that it was almost painful. Whatever she was doing, he kind of needed it to stop.

With a flinch he pulled out of her, careful not to let his condom slip off and spill all over the bed. She watched him as he sat up and looked around, for a bathroom, a towel, a trashcan- something!

She tapped his shoulder and pointed at the side of her bed, where a little waste can half-full of tissues was partially hiding. He grinned bashfully and slowly pulled off the condom. Remembering what he learned from- a little regrettably- Nino, he tied off the opening and wrapped it in some of the used tissues before dropping it in the wastebasket.

He immediately pulled Marinette to his chest and laid down on the pillow, breathing in her invigorating scent. She snuggled close to him, arms folded in between them and lips pressed against his collarbone. She hummed and kept peppering kisses on his skin, sending tingles all the way to his fingertips and toes. He held her closer, letting his fingers get tangled in the tips of her hair and holding the small of her back.

"Hmmm," she murmured softly, lips brushing against his skin.

"Hmmmm?"

"I think," she started, nuzzling a little closer to him and pressing another kiss against his chest, "we were definitely stupid this week."

"Agreed."

"And that we should probably keep doing this."

"I concur."

"And..." she trailed off and ducked her head so he couldn't see her face. "And I think... Shoot- I think that-"

Adrien chuckled and gently grabbed her chin, pulling her face upward so he could look into her blue eyes. "I think that you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are wonderful, and beautiful, and smart, and more amazing than any person than I have ever met. You are kind, and thoughtful, and more insightful in both of your identities than I could ever dream to be."

Marinette turned bright red and tried to duck her head again. "I wasn't asking for poetry, Adrien."

"This isn't poetry," he deadpanned. "I'm telling you the truth. Marinette..." He trailed off as he looked into her eyes, then sighed wistfully. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you. In every shape and form, Marinette. My Lady... I love you."

She blinked at him a few times and he could see the cogs moving in her head before she finally manage to sputter out some kind of squeak. Her face couldn't possibly get any redder, yet it did, and her brain seemed to stop working. Something in the back of his mind ticked, and immediately he kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed as she finally relaxed into him.

When they broke the kiss, she gave him a loving smile and whispered back, "I love you, too, Adrien Agreste."

He felt his lips pull into a fierce grin and he hugged her tight once more. They laid in silence for a while, before Adrien felt Marinette had gone to sleep. He smiled into her hair, then kissed her scalp and nudged her awake. She shifted a little and mumbled, "How real is this, Adrien?"

Adrien's smile never fell as he lifted her chin and kissed her chastely again. "Too real, Princess. Too real."


End file.
